Running Red
by TigerLily0657
Summary: out·law;ˈoutˌlô/ noun; A person who has broken the law, especially someone who remains at large or is a fugitive. It sure ain't easy being one, and it ain't any less hard with the sheriff, who just so happens to be the outlaw's brother, constantly on his tail. It ain't easy being an outlaw, but that for damn sure didn't make Karkat Vantas any less of one.
1. Chapter 1

The streets were empty. The horses, tied to the hitches so as not to wander, huffed and dug at the ground. The night air was warm and dry, as it always was, and the roads were illuminated by the moon. Kankri leaned against the post in front of the sheriff's office, cigarette dangling from his lip, still unlit. He clutched the matches in his left hand, his other hand resting on his pistol which sat loyally in its holster. His hat was off, instead laying on the fence that separated the porch, and his gaze was cast toward the road into town.

Any minute.

Any minute his brother would wake up. He would hear him, he'd know when his brother was awake, and if he didn't then surely his deputy would inform him of his baby brother's state. Perhaps he should've captured him with the lasso? That would've been easier ideally, hogtieing the boy and putting him on the back of the horse. But he knew that Karkat would more than likely put up quite the fight. He'd swear at his brother from behind him, hissing venom in his direction.

Kankri, though a man of steel, didn't have nerves of steel. It ran in the family. Everyone had their demons, he supposed, and his was his patience. It wore thin quite easily. Mr. Vantas, the boys' father, was a respected man. He had his demons as well, and Kankri respected him just as much as the next man, if not a little more. He was a man that always spoke his mind and was angered quickly if you didn't watch out. He guessed that's where Karkat's easily angered and quick to insult nature came from.

That would get him killed. One day his attitude and cockiness was going to get him killed, just as it had gotten him caught. He was lucky Kankri cared enough to not kill his ass and had the decency to take him to a doctor to get the bullets out.

Kankri's thoughts were cut short by the sound of a low groan from the other side of the wall, indicating that his brother was awake. He wasn't surprised when his deputy, a tall man with broad shoulders who went by the name of Cronus, opened the door and peeked out at him. The marshal averted his hard gaze from the empty streets to look at him, letting him know he was paying attention.

"He's up." Was all he said, his eyes expressionless as he drawled the words. His accent was thick, as was Kankri's, and with those two words breaking the deafening silence, he turned back to once more enter the building. Kankri cast his gaze to the road once more, straightening himself as he finally lit the cigarette. He shook the match free of flame before dropping it to the floor and stamping it with a heavy boot.

Without hesitation, he pulled open the door and entered. It didn't shock him to see his little brother standing at the door of the cell, gripping the bars with his teeth bared. He looked like an animal. "Pa would be disappointed." He commented casually, walking over to where his baby brother stood separated by the bars. Smoke puffed from his mouth as he spoke, and the younger Vantas coughed in annoyance at the smell.

"You shot me." Karkat growled, his tone furious. His face was one of anger and disgust. He never knew how his older brother, so smart and witty, could stand the taste – or _smell_ – of those awful things.

"That I did." Was Kankri's simple reply, and there was a glint of amusement in his eyes as he stared him down. "You know why I did it?" He continued. He knew the redhead knew the answer.

"So's I wouldn't get away." He answered, a mite bit of amusement in his voice.

"That's right. The good Lord knows you would've already found your way outta that cell if I hadn't." There was a chuckle from the younger, and Kankri felt a smile tug at his lips.

"He'd be right to assume that." Karkat spoke, coughing once more as his older brother took a particularly large puff from the tobacco before blowing it in his face. Though the humor in his voice was there, anger still lingered.

There was a brief silence that washed over them before Kankri spoke up. "You know, God didn't give you those hands to go out and terrorize decent folk." The outlaw remained quiet at that comment. When his brother didn't reply, he turned to face Cronus, who had watched the entire thing go down.

"It's funny, y'know." Cronus piped up, and Kankri quirked a brow in his direction. "The outlaw is the brother of the sheriff." He shrugged as he continued. "Just thought it to be a bit humorous."

Kankri had smiled once more at that. "Real coincidence, ain't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

The man was painfully out of place. If it wasn't the finely tailored suit he was wearing or the shiny black suitcase in his hand, it was his well kempt hair and the round little glasses that sat upon his nose. Kankri had seen him getting off the train, he had stood out like a sore thumb, and he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw him step through the crowd of people. He wouldn't last long.

As soon as he had stepped from the train and onto the street, the obvious greenhorn was pushed roughly to the ground "accidentally" by a passerby. The sheriff couldn't help but snort at the sight as the well-dressed man yelped, landing ass first in the dirt and getting his dress pants covered in dust. He stood quickly, finding his posture and dusting off his rump and pant legs. He scowled at his assailant's back as the culprit walked away, chuckling.

It was then that he spotted Kankri, sitting on his horse with an amused smile on his face. He watched as the well-dressed man marched his way up to his horse and glared at him. " _You!_ " The man pointed at Kankri as he practically shrieked. "You're the sheriff of this town, aren't you?" When Kankri nodded the man swung his arm around, redirecting his accusing digit toward the man who had knocked him down. "Why aren't you doing something? You saw what he just did! That man accosted me! Why, I could have been killed!" When Kankri did nothing but start laughing, the infuriated man's face grew red. "Do you know who I _am?!_ "

"You're one o' them city boys, right?" Kankri remarked, a bit of a taunting tone to his voice.

The blonde scoffed, his brows knitting together in frustration. "I'm _Eridan Ampora!_ I am a _scientist!_ " He snapped, his face growing redder still as his anger bubbled.

Kankri let out another chuckle. "Well, Mr. _Scientist_ , if you're done bein' pushed to the ground by some gunslinger and complaining to me, I'd be obliged to help the good folk of this who have _real_ problems-" He cut himself off before narrowing his eyes at him. "What did you say your name was?"

The man he was addressing fixed his tie, which had been knocked askew when he had been "assaulted" before replying. "Eridan Ampora."

Kankri's smile returned when he said that. "You wouldn't happen to be kin ta' Cronus Ampora, would you?" The marshal took note of the way he sneered, letting out a groan of annoyance in response.

"Why do you care?"

"He's my deputy." Kankri replied quickly.

Eridan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's my cousin." He admitted as he looked back up at the sheriff. "Now be on your way!" He shooed. "I have more important things to do."


End file.
